


Nicht wecken (Aujourd'hui)

by my_blue_wheelbarrow



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Geri is a dork, M/M, One Shot, Sergio is tired, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_blue_wheelbarrow/pseuds/my_blue_wheelbarrow
Summary: Geri is crushing on Sergio who's in his biology and French class and who's also sleeping like, always.A Serard-Highschool-AU.





	Nicht wecken (Aujourd'hui)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from 'Nicht wecken (Heute)' by Alligatoah. 
> 
> By the way - thanks for all the sweet comments on my first fic, they made me so happy! ♡

Geri opened his locker, put in the books he didn't need and closed it again.   
Suddenly Shaki stood there, with a gleeful smirk on her face. They skipped their daily hugging and cheek-kissing as they already did it when they first saw each other at school which was three periods ago.

"What?" Geri asked in a wary tone. As soon as he saw that smirk, the alarms were going off in his head. 

"I heard that your next class is biology?" she asked innocently even though she knew Geri's schedule by heart. Geri actually didn't have a clue what she wanted. He was confused.

"And?"

Shaki's smirk got more gleeful and she put an arm around Geri's waist and they started walking down the hall. Shaki's classroom wasn't even in that direction but whatever. 

"And that means that you're sitting with the cute new guy! Geri, please ask him out, you're crushing so hard! I ship you two so much, you can't even imagine," Shaki exclaimed and took her hands off of Geri's waist in order to gesticulate wildly. 

The blue-eyed boy flushed and looked down before he defended himself, "I will not ask him out! I don't even know him, I've barely even talked to him, I just think that he's good looking. And also, he's not new, he's come here two years ago."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes. 

"Smartass," she muttered under her breath. 

They got to Geri's classroom and classes were starting soon anyway so Shaki gave him a quick kiss on the cheek because that's just what she always did. 

"Don't stare too obviously," she advised him before she waved goodbye and finally trotted off. 

Geri stood there, dumbfounded and trying to convince himself that he really didn't crush on that cute boy. 

-

Gerard sat on his seat by the window. Biology was the only class where he was sitting there and that's why he liked biology. And Sergio sat next to him, that was a big bonus too. 

Sergio Ramos just entered the classroom and attracted all the attention. Literally, all eyes were on him which probably was because he was late but in Geri's thoughts it was because he was just so captivating.

"Good morning, Mr. Ramos. How kind of you to attend my class," Mr. Dragostea said in his usual vile tone.

"Yeah, hi," Sergio said while rolling his eyes. The students laughed at that. Well, Geri didn't really laugh because he was afraid of Mr. Dragostea and now he was also worried that he was going to give Sergio detention or so. 

But the teacher just continued his lesson and Sergio sat down on the chair beside Geri and huffed as he placed a stack of books on the desk.   
Geri didn't really dare to look at him because the brown-haired boy didn't seem to be very happy and he didn't want to annoy him. 

 

Twenty minutes later Geri did look at Sergio though and that had two very simple reasons.   
Firstly, ancestry and genealogy were really boring. Like, really.   
And secondly, Sergio was just bloody beautiful. 

His face was just pure beauty. His lips looked so damn soft and the shape was just perfect in Gerard's opinion and his nose was just the same. His hair had this beautiful caramel color and it looked so soft too, Geri wanted to run his hands through that hair.   
And Sergio's eyes, god. They had the most beautiful color Geri has ever seen and he was pretty sure that if he looked into them more than a few seconds he would just simply choke because of that beauty.   
Unfortunately, these eyes were closed right now but that was also the reason why Geri could stare that intensely at the other boy. 

Sergio seemed to be asleep which wasn't the best thing in Mr. Dragostea's class but Geri couldn't wake him, he just couldn't.   
He imagined how Sergio had beautiful dreams and was just happy and calm and he looked so peaceful and Geri really wanted to cuddle him and tell him that-

"Sergio Ramos!"

Sergio startled and for a moment he looked dazed before realization settled in and he remembered where he was. 

"Sorry, Mr. Dragostea," he said sheepishly and actually sounded genuine which surprised Geri. 

"If you're late again or close your eyes one more time for more than two seconds in this class, you will not pass it. And that's a promise," the teacher threatened and got a nod of Sergio as an answer. 

"Damn," the boy whispered and opened his biology book and got out a pen to at least look like he was doing something. 

Geri forced himself to look away again and grieved about the loss of beauty in his view. 

"Why didn't you say something, dude?" the brown-eyed boy from beside Geri asked in a rather gruff way.   
Gerard looked at him with wide eyes. He didn't really think about his answer. 

"I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so pretty."

Sergio's eyes widened and his mouth even opened in shock of these words. 

Geri's reaction was pretty much the same. He was about to say sorry when he saw Sergio... smile?   
Geri wasn't sure if that was actually a small smile but he was sure as hell that the other boy was blushing really hard. His whole face was red and he looked to the teacher, probably looking anywhere but Geri's direction. 

He felt terrible. Geri really hated bad conscience and right now he was full of just that.   
So he ripped out a little piece of paper of his planner and scribbled something down. 

'I'm sorry, didn't really mean it like that,' was what it said. He just slid it over to Sergio and then he turned to the window again, not even caring about the class. He didn't really want to know what Sergio's reaction to the note was, he just hoped that he wasn't going to kill him. 

-

Fifth period was English and Geri was glad that Sergio wasn't in that one, too.   
English was over pretty quickly because Geri liked it a lot. But English being over meant that the next class was French and guess who's taking that one, too. At least they didn't sit next to each other. 

Geri sat in one of the middle rows and Sergio in the front. That was pretty good because so Geri could stare at him without getting caught and that was just what he did.

He looked at that beautiful back of Sergio's head and just thought of the boy. 

He remembered the first time he noticed him. It was two years ago when Sergio was new here.   
Geri had PE and they played football which always had been his favorite sport. He didn't want to brag but he'd say that he was pretty good at it. 

And then Sergio came. Since he was new and nobody knew him, he was picked last and ended up in the opposing team of Geri.   
And he was good at football, very good. Everyone including the teacher was surprised and that was pretty much how he ended up being picked first many times and sometimes the teacher even gave him the captain's armband. 

Geri loved watching him play and he really wanted to get to know him and ask him how he could be so good at this but the blue-eyed boy was just too shy.   
And then Sergio fouled his friend Cesc and Geri didn't want to talk to him anymore - well, for a while at least. He still thought that he was very skillful but also brutal and Geri's just such a soft boy.

In all the other classes, it seemed, Sergio lost all of his energy. He always seemed to be about to fall asleep no matter what class it was. He never seemed to do his homework or pay attention but he was surprisingly good at school. He wasn't acing all of his classes but he sure was better than most of the students. Geri was still better though but that was because he actually paid attention and studied. 

Whenever (wherever) the teachers asked Sergio something, he could always give the right answer which Geri thought, was impressive when it seemed that he was basically sleeping all the time.   
Geri also heard Sergio sing once at the school's talent show - Shaki won - and while Sergio seemed to be tipsy during his presentation, his singing still was incredible. Geri tortured Shaki like two weeks by telling him every single day how gorgeous Sergio's voice was. 

His only weakness seemed to be French. Sergio wasn't really good at it and Geri knew this because he observed the other boy and noticed how he sometimes tensely exhaled in the middle of class or how often he rubbed his face and when the teacher asked him something he often didn't know the answer. When he didn't know what to say he always started to tap the table and bit his lip and Geri thought it was extremely cute. 

"Gerard, quel âge a Claire?" Ms. Sauzay asked and pronounced Gerard's name in that weird French way that Geri found oddly nice. 

Geri sighed because he had to stop thinking about Sergio and he also didn't pay attention and had no clue who Claire even was.   
He quickly roamed the page in the book that they were reading. 

"Claire a seize ans," he answered as soon as he saw the number sixteen on the page and just hoped that that was Claire's age. 

"Très bien," Mr. Sauzay said and smiled approvingly.   
Geri let out a relieved breath. God, he hated it when he was day-dreaming like that. He paid attention to the teacher but noticed that someone was looking at him so he looked back to Sergio and it was the boy staring at Geri. 

Sergio looked confused and maybe a bit desperate but before Geri could think more about it, the brown-eyed boy turned away again. 

 

Geri was just writing a dialogue between Claire and Kylian when a small paper ball hit him on the head.   
He sighed but didn't stop writing. 

Geri wasn't ever being bullied. Yes, sometimes some kids picked on him for being the son of a teacher but he didn't really care. He had Shaki and Cesc and in his head he had Sergio, so he was content.

Another paper ball hit him and he put his pen aside and looked up. Geri wasn't very patient.   
He looked around and found Sergio looking at him again. Geri frowned as Sergio began to move his hands in a motion that seemed to show him... to open the paper ball?

Geri wasn't really sure but it was worth a try if it came from Sergio so he did open it. 

'Rencontre moi apres ecole,' the paper read and Geri cringed at the ignored accents but at least he understood what Sergio wanted.   
But at the same time, he didn't. 'Meet me after school.' Geri swallowed and glanced at Sergio who had turned around again. 

Oh God, what if he wanted to meet him because he wanted to beat him up? Geri bit his lip nervously. He took a deep breath and thought rationally. Sergio wasn't going to beat him up, he was nice. Well, when he played football he tended to get a bit too passionate but that was fine. Maybe he just wanted to talk about what Geri said or maybe he wanted to ask for help in French. Yes, probably French help. Geri felt calmer and wrote a response. 

'Rencontre-moi après l'école*   
Où?'

He loved French, he couldn't NOT correct it.   
He threw the paper ball to Sergio when Ms. Sauzay wasn't looking and then he continued writing Claire and Kylian's conversation.

It didn't take long until another paper ball landed on his desk. He opened it and it didn't say anything. 

Confused, Geri looked to the brunette.   
Sergio pointed to Geri's note and shrugged as if he was showing that he didn't understand which probably was the case. Geri's heart broke a little at the thought that Sergio didn't know that 'où' meant 'where' but whatever. 

Geri ripped out another piece of his already damaged planner and wrote the translation down and threw it Sergio's direction. The other boy caught it in his hand, read the word and let out an 'ah!'.

"Monsieur Piqué, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez," the stern voice of Ms. Sauzay said and Gerard immediately felt terrible. 

"Pardon," he said. 

He focused on his dialogue again but not for long since another paper ball arrived. 

It read, 'Behind the school, by the linden tree. Sorry for the French."

Geri had to smile because Sergio said sorry for his French. He thought that it was really cute.   
Sergio was looking at him questioningly so Geri nodded and then the boy turned around and didn't look at him anymore for the rest of class. 

-

The bell rang and Geri was more than nervous. He thought that he was going to have a panic attack when he saw Sergio standing by the linden tree.   
He walked up to the boy and was about to turn around but told himself that he wasn't a coward and to get it together. 

"Hey," Geri said to catch the boy's attention. Sergio turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi."

Geri bit his lip because he didn't know what to say. Should he even talk at all? What was he doing here?   
Geri took a shaky breath. 

"Why did you say that I looked pretty? In biology, I mean," asked Sergio and Geri's heart did a flip. How was he supposed to explain that without confessing all of his stupid feelings?

"I, um, it kind of slipped out. I'm really sorry if I made you uncomfortable," Geri said genuinely. 

Sergio chuckled and answered, "Oh no, don't worry. You made me blush, like, fuck, I'm sure I was as red as the devil himself but no, I wasn't uncomfortable." 

Now, there was another blush rising on his cheeks and once again, Geri found it endearing. 

"Wait- why were you blushing though?" he asked because he's Geri. Naive, oblivious Geri. 

Now Sergio bit his lip. 

"Well, I don't usually get compliments like that from pretty boys like you," he responded and Geri's jaw basically fell to the ground. 

"You- what?!" 

Sergio chuckled again and his blush got a shade deeper. 

"Yeah, I kind of like boys and I really think that you're beautiful. Oh God, I hope you don't have a problem with that, like, I won't hit on you or something, God, I'm stupid," Sergio suddenly rambled and looked to the ground.

"I'm gay," was all Geri said and he got a shocked look of Sergio for that. 

"You're gay? I thought you were with this girl, Shaniqua or whatever her name is. The blonde, cute one," Sergio said and the really wrong version of Shakira's name made Geri snap out of it. 

"What, no. Shakira," he pronounced her name very clearly, "is my best friend. We tried dating for a few months but I just found other guys hotter than her. But she didn't like me more than a friend anyway so that was fine. But no, I'm single and very gay." 

"That's good," Sergio said with a smirk on his face. 

Geri shot him a confused look. 

"What? Why?" he asked, oblivious as ever. 

The other boy chuckled and answered: "Because that means that I have a chance with you."

Geri's eyes widened in realization and instantly his face got all hot and red and he looked down and put a hand to the back of his neck because he was just really, really shy and what Sergio just said hit him like a bus. 

"God, you're so cute. Hey, maybe you could help me with my French sometimes," Sergio proposed, still smirking.

The blue-eyed boy's head snapped up and he had a smile on his face. He didn't get the innuendo but he was smiling nonetheless, mainly because Sergio talked about French, that just made him happy. 

"Bien sûr que oui!" Geri exclaimed and grinned. 

Now Sergio was the one with the confused expression. He shook his head. 

"Dork," he muttered under his breath but he didn't mean it in a mean but rather an affectionate way. He believed that he heard 'oui' in Geri's statement so he just guessed that Geri was agreeing. 

"If I help you with French then you help me with biology. You seem to know everything even though you're sleeping like two-thirds of the class," the taller boy said teasingly. 

"Oh fuck you!" Sergio said, laughing. 

Geri decided the same moment he saw and heard Sergio laughing that he had a big fucking crush. 

"By the way, please wake me the next time I fall asleep or Mr. Dragon is really going to kill me," Sergio pleaded and was actually being kind of serious. 

Geri nodded and said, "I wouldn't want you dead," because he's just a fool and never really thinks before he talks.   
But it wasn't even that bad this time because even though it was cheesy, Sergio had to smile and blushed a bit. 

"Are you free tomorrow after school?" he asked and clasped his hands behind his back in a shy gesture that didn't really fit him. 

"Oh, you really want to get better at French?" Geri asked surprised because he thought Sergio was just looking for an opportunity to hang out.

Sergio chuckled his lovely chuckle again. 

"No, Geri. I want to go on a date with you. Please, don't let our first date be French tutoring, that would be so unromantic," the shorter boy said and despite his cool way of talking he was nervous and was so proud that he didn't stutter or stammer. 

"I would love to go on a date with you and no, it doesn't have to be French tutoring. How about we go for ice cream and then we can go to my place if you want," Geri suggested.

"That sounds great," Sergio said honestly and the two boys just smiled dumbly at each other. 

There was a sound that signalized Geri that he had a message. He checked his phone and saw a message from his mother, saying that she was at the school to pick him up.   
Another message - no, actually it was about thirty messages - was from Shaki, saying that she saw him and Sergio and needed all the details and Geri should call her as soon as he'd be home.   
He rolled his eyes but smiled before he put his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. 

"My mom's picking me up so I, um, need to go, I guess," Geri explained, already sad that he had to leave Sergio. Could you be in love after one conversation and no date? 

Sergio nodded and smiled. 

"All right. See you tomorrow, Geri," he said and stood on his tiptoes to give the tall boy a soft kiss on the cheek. 

Both of them were blushing when Geri just stood there, perplexed by Sergio's boldness and the other boy was already leaving and waving goodbye. 

Gerard was already so nervous and excited for the date. He could never wait 24 whole hours!   
The last time that Geri was so excited for something was when his family and he were flying to France in spring break and here he was again and this time it (mostly) didn't even have to do anything with French.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll write another part where they're on the date or like, actually kiss, hahaha. 
> 
> Please, feel free to comment and kudos! ❁


End file.
